Bloody Journal (Who Am I?)
by Reaper8439979
Summary: Preview for 'Who Am I' Henrik is reincarnated into Harry. Harry finds a journal at the end of the road. He writes in it. Harry Potter and Vampire Diaries do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

_Preview to a fanfiction that I will soon be writing. VD and HP do not belong to me. Harry Potter is the reincarnation of Henrik M__ikaelson. Enjoy. _

_Harry is abused, Potter bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, Hermionie bashing, Wrong boy-who-lived, blood_

Page On

Nik,

I found you at the side of the road. You where dirty and covered with snow. It's winter right now and you did not have any warm clothes like most people do. I understand how cold you must of been. I do not have warm clothes either. I'm calling you Nik because in a dream I had my older brothers name was Nik. I hope you don't mind. I like it. If you are wondering why I did not have warm clothes like most people it's because my aunt and uncle don't want to waste money on a waste of space. My aunt and uncle are really nice people. They try to keep me away from others so that I do not infect them. I decided that I would keep you. I know it's selfish of me because now you will get infected. But I'm lonely. {here a drop of wet blood drops onto the page. The page soaks the blood in quickly.} Ops. I'm sorry Nik. I did not mean to get my blood on you. It's just my face is still bleeding a lot from my beating earlier but I don't want to put you away yet. I only have a little bit more of this stub left. Then I won't be able to talk to you for a long time. But what else do I say? You know everything about me now. Oh I forget my name. My names Harry Nik. I- {here the writing fades away.}

Page Two

{before this entry starts two bloody handprints stain the sides if the book}

Elijah,

Hello Elijah. I'm Harry Potter. I talked to Nik last time but will talk to you know. You where in my dream as well. You where also one of my brothers. Since you and Nik know each other I think Nik must have told you what I told him last time. So you know that you will know be infected with the sickness. I'm sorry. I truly am selfish. I would ask you how your life had been doing but I know you can not answer me. So I will tell you about mine. My aunt and uncle are as normal as ever. They avoid me so they don't get sick so I don't see them very much. I don't really blame them though. Who would want to be anywhere near me in the first place? I'm going to school soon. I don't know why my aunt and uncle seem so scared because of this. Something about they will find out? Maybe they don't want anyone to find out I'm sick like this? If I don't go to school I won't be able to talk to you two as much. Going to school would get me a pencil. After all it took me two months to get a hold of this little stub. I'm sorry about the handprints by the way. When being beaten not that long ago I accidentally got my hands bloody. Elijah why am I so sick? (Dry tear spots for the page. The ink runs and is difficult to read.) It's not fair. If I was healthy I would be able to make other friends. Not that you're not its just- (the sentence cuts off)

Page 3, 4, and 5

{the next three pages are drenched with blood}

Page 6

Kol,

Hello. I'm scared. I wish you where here. I you would hug me. I think my uncle is going to kill me. He's really angry. He's on his way. Wish me luck.

Page 7

{the next page is empty other then two words}

HELP PLEASE

{it is written in a red liquid}

Page 8

Fin,

Your the last brother then there is just sister. I love you. I'm getting nightmares. Who am I? Henrik or Harry? You know the answer. But you can't tell me. I know you can't I wish you could.

{the page is torn in half}

Page 9

{this page starts where the last cut off}

I'm alive at least. Even if I don't know who I am I know I'm here. I can feel my skin and hear my own voice. You can tell Kol I was wrong about my uncle killing me. He didn't even hit me this time. Just talked. He said scary scary things and hissed them in my ear. I hate them all. I thought he was trying to keep the sickness away from everyone. But now I think he might be trying to destroy it. I love you. Who am I?

Page 10, 11, 12, and 13 are all blank

Page 14

ALMOST DONE

{the words are written in black sharpie even if the rest of the journal had been written in pencil pen or blood.}

Page 15

Sister,

I will not say your name. Not here. Not know. I said everyone else's name but your different. They are my brothers. They can keep care if themselves. But names are scary. This one more then most. Here I can show you.

Page 16

VOLDEMORT

{written in blood once again}

Page 17

All of you,

Get me out.

Get me out.

Get me out.

I must escape.

Must leave.

Scared.

Page 18

Run.

Hide.

Help me.

Please help.

Uncle and aunt?

Or... Is it...

Wolves?

Want to find you.

Please.

I must find you.

Page 19

Please...

Please...

{the rest of the page is blank}

Pages 20-29 ripped out

Page 30

Last page. I'm coming.

WHO AM I?

{a bloody face is drawn at the bottom of the page. the face is detailed and looks real. it has part of its face ripped off and it's eye sockets are empty. it seems to be trying to send a message.}

I'm coming.

Almost there.

Wait for me.

Who am I?


	2. It's Out

**I just remembered- anyone who didn't follow me wouldn't know that I have posted the actual fanfiction to this preview now. If you're interested in, it's ready to be read.**

**Here's a little clip from it.**

Harry was scared. It was a very simple fact at the moment. His uncle had always told him what would happen if someone found out he was sick- and now here he is. In a hospital. Harry couldn't quite remember how he had gotten here. He had been writing in his diary at per usual, when he felt a pull and appeared here. He wasn't a hundred percent sure where 'here' was.

At least he still had his diary. It had been under his shirt when he had woken. Luckily, it seemed no one had read it. Then they would now of the disease for sure. 'They' being the doctors. They already knew about the disease or he wouldn't be here. But if they read the diary they would know everything about it. Which they didn't. That was... good.

Currently, Harry was hiding under the bed. The doctor who was here when he had woken up reminded him of his aunt. He didn't really know why. They looked nothing alike, but there was some of his aunt in her. And if he knew his aunt at all, she would throw any hurt un-rich child out the window.

"Please come out," the nurse said in her simpering tone, "I won't hurt you." But Harry stayed silent and still ignoring her pleads. He wouldn't move. He would wait.

So he waited. Soon, the nurse gave up. After she left Harry was about to come out, but then the door opened again. So he stayed hidden and still. This time a man walked in. "Hey kid," he said looking under the bed, "let's make a deal. If you come out, you can have whatever you wasn't for breakfast."

This shocked Harry. He was going to be allowed to eat? But no, he couldn't believe the man. He must be lying, trying to get Harry to trust him, and then he would destroy the disease. Harry couldn't trust anyone except for his siblings and himself. So, once again, Harry refused and just retreated under the bed even more.

Time passed and soon they gave up on getting him out. They decided if he where to come out from under the bed, he would have to do it himself. So they all left the room and locked the door behind them. And so Harry was alone.

After he was sure they won't come back, Harry crept out from under the bed slowly. Pulling a pencil of the beside table he darted back under and opened his diary. Only to find it full. Panicked now, Harry flipped through the pages fear curling up in his stomach. Full. The diary was completely full. His siblings where gone.

Sobs suddenly wracked Harry's incredibly thin frame. He trembled and cried as he curled into a ball and brushed aside the pain. All of his siblings. Gone. Empty. He needed another diary. Harry stopped short. He needed another diary. Another dairy. Another diary. He. Needed. Another. Diary.

Harry suddenly felt torn. If he asked the doctors for a diary they might give him one. But if he was right, if they wanted to destroy the disease... Weighing the pros and cons in his head, Harry made his choice. His siblings or him?

Easy. His siblings.

Harry was a disease. Face it, if he died at this point no one would really care. If his siblings died though, Harry would care. His siblings stayed under his baby blanket all night long even after they knew about the disease. They never left him, even after he filled them all up. And Harry promised himself he would be much more carful with the new diary. He would fill up the pages _slowly._


End file.
